


High Scores

by ZroyBefron



Series: Guys like us are cool in The Arcade [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arcade AU, Arcades, Other, Pretty much this entire fic is fluff like, and being friends, boys bonding over stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 05:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11177811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZroyBefron/pseuds/ZroyBefron
Summary: The black haired boy turned around and grinned, “Are you saying you can beat me in Fix it Felix? I doubt it dude, I’ve played this game for so long that I can’t even beat my own score.” He laughed, “My names Michael.”





	High Scores

“Come on now I can do better than that.” Jared snorted, coming up behind a boy who seemed to be really into a game of Fix It Felix at the arcade. Jared, in his months of working here, had started to notice the boy come in quite often and after seeing him play the game so much he made it a goal to beat his score every day when he left. Working at the arcade had its ups, one of them being you had all the time in the world to beat other scores.  
  
The black haired boy turned around and grinned, “Are you saying you can beat me in Fix it Felix? I doubt it dude, I’ve played this game for so long that I can’t even beat my own score.” He laughed, “My names Michael.”  
  
“Jared. And you bet your ass I’m going to beat you! Here move over.” Jared quickly made his way in front of the game and press start, keeping his focus on the game and nothing else. Michael, as the boy said his name was, watched with amusement and Jared made his way through level after level. Soon enough though, the boy faltered, and before he knew it there was the bright letters of ‘Game Over’ flashing on the screen.  
  
Michael smirked, “2000, man come on my score is _way_ over that. I’ve gotten to 4000 in just a couple hours.” he laughed, “Want to give it another go?”  
  
“No. I want to see you get over my own score first. Just so I know it wasn’t some other guy who got it to the high score.” Jared crossed his arms crossed and he huffed with frustration, “Because I really don’t believe you of all people could've gotten that high.”  
  
“Well little man, you don’t even know me.” Michael happily took Jared’s place and Jared watched in awe as the other basically rocketed over his score as he made his way through the game before it became too hard for even him to beat.  
  
Jared wouldn’t admit it but he was impressed. “How’d you even get that high? I can’t beat that!” He laughed, “That's like...a god's score. Are you hiding something from me?” Michael burst out laughing and shook his head.  
  
“I play Fix it Felix to let off steam. I and a buddy of mine got in a pretty big fight recently so I uh...I come here often to play and forget about it.”  
  
“I actually do the same thing!” Jared grinned, “Except I work here, so you know, as long as I make sure no ones fucking up any of the games I basically get to play whatever I want if everything's okay. I got the job here after I and my friend Evan had some serious argument over some stupid lie…”  
  
“Oh...well hey looks like we have something else to bond over! Maybe after you get off your shift we can chat a little more yeah? I think it would be pretty cool to hang out.”  
  
Jared nodded, waving slightly as he walked over to some kids crying over one of the other old games within the arcade, “I’ll seeya later then Mel!” he hummed.

**Author's Note:**

> Ayy more of the Arcade!AU  
> I post these little oneshots slowly because they are just something to do with free time I guess.
> 
> You can hit me up at Bi-Evan on tumblr if yall wanna talk.


End file.
